Dragon Highschool
by biter11
Summary: Spyro's experience in highschool. What kind of drama will happen? In spyro's point of view


**Dragon High School**

**By Biter11**

***I don't own any of the spyro characters just the ones I made***

**Ch.1- Start of doom**

My morning started out with light being shined in my face. I groaned and shielded my eyes. "Rise and shine sleepy head." My mother said sweetly while shaking me awake. "You start high school today." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then groaned when I saw the calendar. Monday. Ugh. "Do I have to. School is boring." My mom gave me a stern look. "Yes you have to. Now get up and get dressed." I sighed and got up. I went over to my dresser and put on my jeans and a baggy light blue t-shirt. I went downstairs and joined my brother shadow for breakfast. He looked up from his cereal at me and smiled. "So, sleeping beauty awakes." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I sat down and began eating my cereal. "So, bummer we have to go back to school." My brother said making me look up from my cereal. "Yeah. Oh, about your comment earlier, if I'm beauty what does that make you? The beast." I looked at him slyly. He raised his hand and my mom spoke up while washing the dishes without even looking up. "Shadow what did I say about attacking your brother?" Shadow lowered his hand and slouched down in his chair. "Not to." My mother nodded and told us to go wait for the bus. Me and shadow finished our cereal and went to wait for the bus to take us to Alcatraz A.K.A school. When the bus came I sat next to my best friend. A red fire dragon named flame. I've known him since we were nine. When he saw me his eyes lit up. "Hey man! How ya been?" I smiled at him. "I'm fine" He beamed at me. He's always so cheerful. "Guess what." I looked at him with a curious look. "What?" He laughed. "You remember that really hot girl we met in 8th grade?" I gave him a confused look. "You mean cynder? Yeah, why?" His smile broadened. "She's going to the same school as we are man." My eyes widened. "Really!? You'd better not be messing with me." Just then cynder sat down next to us. "Hey. Haven't seen you two in a while." I blushed majorly. I've had a big crush on her ever since I met her. Later when we got to school I went off to my first class with flame. He was looking at me with a silly expression. I looked back at him with a confused look. "What." His smile widened. "You like her don't you." I got really nervous. "N-no I don't." He shook his head. "I saw you blushing when you saw her." I sighed in defeat. "Fine you got me." He smiled and we sat in our seats and our history class started. I listened to the teacher drone on and on about something about the cold war. I nearly dozed off when a piece of paper hit my cheek. I looked over at where it came from and saw flame. He whispered to me. "Don't look now. Cynder is checking you out." I looked over at cynder and saw she was looking me up and down, smiling with interest. I smiled at her and she blushed when she realized I had caught her. Looks like school might not be so bad.

**CH.2- My classes and luck**

I have all the same classes as flame and cynder except for related arts. For those I go to art with cynder. Flame didn't get that class. And then to gym with both of them. My teachers told me that we would change seating every week. After third period I walked with flame to art. I was going to art and he was going to Spanish. I told him I told him what class I was going to and that cynder was going to that class too. He looked at me with a look of jealousy. "Lucky. I hear she loves art. If she you going to that class then she'll love YOU." I shrugged. "Shut up. So we both like art, So what? That doesn't mean we're going to get married or something." He shrugged and went into his class. I went into art and took a seat. I was doodling in my notebook when cynder sat next to me. "Hey! I didn't know you had this class." I smiled at her. "Yup, I do." I then went back to doodling. She tried to look over my shoulder but I blocked what I was drawing and closed my notebook. She looked at me with a curious expression. "Whatcha drawing?" I shrugged. "Nothing." She grabbed my notebook and opened it. Her eyes widened. "Spyro! You drew this." She pointed to the rose I drew. I nodded. "Yeah. Why?" She smiled at me. "I never knew you were sensitive. You were the last person I'd expect to draw to draw this, It's beautiful." I smiled back at her. "Thanks. I sometimes draw how I feel. Today I feel calm, so I drew a flower." I then took a glance around the table and noticed me and cynder were the only ones at our table. All the other students have sat down. Then the teacher told us that this will be our seating arrangements for the year. I'm apparently going to be sitting next to her in art for the rest of the year. Wait until flame hears about this. Next period in gym, me and flame were playing basketball and I told him about art. He shot another basket but missed. He then looked at me with another look of jealousy. "Man, you are so lucky. First you get to be alone with her in art and now you to sit next to her all year. No fair." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I then looked over at cynder. She met my gaze, smiled and wiggled her fingers in a flirty way. I blushed and my face felt hot. She sure is cute. I went back to shooting baskets and talking to flame wondering what will happen this year. I'm luck huh? We'll just see about that.

**CH.3- Revelation**

As I was walking home I heard some footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw cynder. I stopped and turned around. When I did she saw me and ran up to me. "Hey! This must be weird. We keep bumping into each other." She then smiled and giggled. I smiled back. "You want me to walk you home?" S he looked at me with a surprised expression then smiled. "Sure." I nodded and started walking her home. Later, when we got to her house, She thanked me and went inside. I stood at her door for a second. I can't believe that one year ago I barely knew her and now I'm falling in love with her. Freaky, huh? I went home and before I could go inside I heard someone. "So, who was that you walked with? Your girlfriend." It was shadow. Ugh. Just the person who needed to see that. He walked up to me with an evil smile. I groaned. "Leave me alone shadow." He shook his head. "Not until you tell me who that was." I gave him a _why should I do that _glare. "I don't have to tell you anything. We're the same age and you don't scare me." He smiled maliciously. "What if I tell mom and dad about your new girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend." We argued like that until dinner. My mom called us for dinner and when we sat down she asked me how my day was. I shrugged. "It was ok." Then, after I said that, shadow blurted out. "Spyro has a girlfriend!" He then smile evilly at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "No I don't." Shadow smiled again. "He walked her to her house and probably kissed her." He then started making kissy faces. I gave him an annoyed face. "Oh save it for your pillow." My mom looked at me with a serious look in her eyes. "Spyro is this true?" I shook my head. "No. She's just a friend." She nodded and we continued eating. Later that night I went I went to sleep and dreamed about cynder actually BEING my girlfriend. I know it's a bit creepy but hey, have you dreamed about being with the person you like? Yeah that's what I thought.

**CH.4- Complete Failure**

The next morning at school, I walked over to cynder in the hallway. I have an important question to ask her. When she turned around my jaw dropped open. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a miniskirt. I couldn't help but look down her shirt. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Ummmmm. Spyro? Are you alright? Your drooling." I shook my head. "Huh? Oh. Heh." She smirked. "Spyro. Were you looking down my shirt?" My face flushed dark red. "What! No! I-I." She giggled. "Spyro. It's ok. My mom spilled grape juice on all my other clothes so this is all I had to wear." I nodded while staring at her with my mouth wide open. Cynder giggled again. "Close your mouth big boy." I closed my mouth and stopped staring. "Cynder I have something I want to ask you." She looked at me with curiosity. "What is it?" I took a deep breath. "Cynder, I was wondering if-" Just then the bell rang. "Well looks like we have to get to class. Bye." I waved goodbye as she ran off to class then sighed in disappointment. That was a complete failure.

**CH.5- D-O-O-M**


End file.
